Maybe I am
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: During 5X16 There is one more memory that Sam and Dean need to see but Dean might not like what he sees


****

Disclaimer,

I do not and never will own Supernatural or Sam and Dean because if I did Ruby would still be alive

"All Right now where are we" asked Sam

"I don't know nothing I remember" said Dean wile they took a look around Sam was looking at the desk and Dean at the bed

"Well lookie here wonder who's this is" asked Dean as he picked up a black bra off the bed as Sam turned to look his eyes widened

"Oh No" muttered Sam

"What" asked Dean

"Maybe we should go there is nothing here" said Sam

"Okay what is it what's going on" asked Dean

"I Don't know but we should leave" said Sam hurriedly

"You know what this is and what ever it is you don't want me to see it why" said/asked Dean

"I…" Began Sam but was cut off by one of the doors opening and in walking Sam

"_Hey I am back" Sam yelled _

It was only then that Dean heard the shower in the other room was on but not a minute later it turned off and the bathroom door opened and out walked a short girl in only a big plaid white and blue shirt that was too big it went down mid thigh the sleeves were rolled up and one sleeve was handing off her shoulder and she was running a towel through her wet long dark hair

"_Did you get me fries" asked the Girl _

"_Of Course I got your fries Ruby you would kill me if I forgot them" said the other Sam as he put down the bag of food he had _

"_I Wouldn't kill you make you sleep on the couch maybe but not kill you" said Ruby _

"_Good to know" said Sam wile he sat down on the bed to eat his food _

"**Ruby **What the hell is she doing here this is one of your best memories really" asked Dean

"Come on man I told you I can't control this" said a desperate Sam

"Whatever" said Dena as he looked at his brother and the demon

"_So where are we going tomorrow" asked Sam wile he put away the garbage they had _

"_Nowhere" said Ruby as she went over to her bag a got out her brush and started to brush her hair "What" asked Sam wile he sat on the bed _

"_You need to rest you have been running yourself ragged the last few weeks" said Ruby _

"_I am okay really I want to keep going" said Sam _

"_Well too bad Mr. Tall, Dark and handsome because for the next two days we are doing but relaxing" said Ruby _

"_But what about Lili…" started Sam but was cut off by Ruby coming over to stand next to him _

"_No buts everyone needs to take a brake now and then come on Sammy we'll have fun" said Ruby as she straddle Sam and put her arms around his neck _

"_Just you and me" she whispered in his ear _

"_Well I guess that could be fun" said Sam wile he rapped his arms around her waist _

"_Yes it could be very fun because you know what they say all work and no play makes Sammy a dull boy" said Ruby wile kissing all around his face _

"_Well we can't have that now can we" asked Sam as his lips went closer to hers _

"_Nu-na not at all" said Ruby as Sam's lips finally met hers _

"Okay really I don't need to see this anymore I feel like my eyes are about to burn out of their sockets" said Dean as he opened the Room door and walked out and two minutes later Sam walked out to

"Dean I am sorry I don't know what to say" said Sam

"Just why Sam why are you remembering her look at everything she has done to you hell to us" yelled Dean

"I know believe me I know more then you do but I can't help the way I felt then Dean at that point she was my life line she's what held me together she was all that I had I know you don't understand that but that's the way I feel" said Sam

"Your right I don't understand it" said Dean

"You don't know what it's like to feel like that about someone and then find out that it wasn't real I wonder everyday Dean wonder how this happened and I always have this wired feeling that something isn't right the Ruby you knew and the Ruby I knew were two different people and what she did doesn't make sense that's not what she was like the last few weeks before this happened she was acting different but I never asked why I wish I had" said Sam

"The way your talking it almost sounds like your in love with her" said a disgusted Dean

"Maybe I am but what would that matter now" said Sam

"Come on let's go the roads that way" said Sam wile he walked off down the road

"Sam" started Dean but was cut off by Sam

"I Don't want to talk about it anymore we have an angel to find" said Sam

"Alright whatever you say" said Dean as the Brothers went off to find an angel

**a/n Hi I know I haven't updated in a wile but I just can't seem to get a feel for my other stories I have I am writhing a long Sam and Ruby story but I and not going to even upload it until I am mostly done so that it hopefully gets done but this story would not leave me alone and I might even have a part two for it soon so thanks to anyone who reads this and yes I know I am not good with grammar sorry **


End file.
